piranha plants extra life
by HG-The-Hamster
Summary: wrote almost a year ago but ended up never posting it. Toadette ends up in a mysterious place where everything is dark. She eventually comes to the realization many things are out of place and after hurting Toad and not listening to him. It's up to her to defend herself to a giant piranha plant who's life is nothing but taking Toad's away to eat and Toadette is he's next victim.


She ran as fast as she could in the puddles of the rain. Toadette was late for something. She didn't exactly knew what it was, but all she knew she was late. This was very strange to her because usually she knew what the heck she was doing and why she needed to go to the Mushroom Kingdom, but not today. She quickly race against the water as it began to drip into her shoes. She didn't obviously care how soaking wet she got just as long as she got home, she breathe heavily as she noticed Birdo in the rain standing there watching her. Toadette shivered as her beautiful eyes had changed to glowing purple. Birdo seemed to be waiting for a bus or something; maybe she could go chat with her for a while. She slowed down running and ran up to her smiling, "Hi Birdo, what you waiting for?" she asked curious. Birdo only nodded and looked away from her,

"It's nothing you should know about" Birdo replied as she took her umbrella and kept it there to protect herself from the rain. Toadette wished she had an umbrella the rain outside was getting terrible, "Toadette, I think you should leave" she said, "Bowser Jr is gone and, I'm quite sure he would want you back somewhere safe he was your boyfriend after all" Toadette blushed and then gasp how did she know she dated him? She had told no one but Toad, she screamed she was going to kill him when she got back to her and his house. Toadette now began to run again and a few seconds later Birdo was gone. She looked confused; man everything was being so strange together. She thought. She only nodded and kept running and eventually was stopped by Toad who was now running next to her,

"Toad, I'm going to kill you. How could you of told Birdo about our little secret you know better, what kind of brother are you?" She asked angry. Toad only shrugged, "Toad, that isn't a very nice answer" she replied mad.

"Just keep going" He replied and so she did and she didn't know where she was heading towards either. She sighed and continued to walk with Toad, who was now beginning to get tense and scared. Toadette began to look scared herself,

"Toad please, if there is anything I can do" she said horrified, but Toad looked at her angry and he now began to grow in size a bit,

"I SAID RUN!" he replied, he's eyes beginning to glow a bright purple color. Toadette gulped and ran as quick as she could. She turned for a few seconds to see Toad just behind her. His eyes and mouth glowing purple still and the rain getting stronger as the two of them ran.

She was now curious, what had Toad wanted her to run for? Maybe it was because she was running from someone and she and him had to get away as quick as possible. If that was the case, then wouldn't Bowser Jr have to be with her instead of Toad? Maybe it was because Toad was more protective then Bowser Jr or because her and Toad were so close to one another, she was unsure if she was going to be honest. Well after not thinking of it in the first place she looked back at Toad again, "So what are we exactly running from?" she asked, even though she should have done it the first time like an idiot.

"From him, he's out to destroy all toads" he said as he continued to run, "I saw him earlier and he was coming for me, we have to go!" he said running and now beginning to pant from running so fast. Toadette tried to continue run as well, but she was beginning to go slower and as she ran she felt as if her feet were rocks and that she couldn't even run, "Oh no, one of his spells is in effect" Toad screamed as he now ran to the front of her. She gasped as he began to pull her arm so she could continue to run.

"Bowser Jr, I could really use your help or at least calm me down. You're the prince of the koopa's after all! "She screamed as Toad continued to pull her forward. He tried not to slip on the puddles that were in the rain,

"He's dead, he was killed some time ago by Mario" Toad yelled as the wind began to pick up, making them both soaked, "Come on, don't you remember? You saw Mario take Bowser Jr down. You and I along with Bowser and the Koopalings were there at his funeral" Toadette could feel her heart sank a bit. There's no way he could be dead…

"Toad no, that isn't true" she said as she could slowly begin to feel the tears coming down her cheeks. Toad nodded,

"I'm sorry I had to remind you of it, but it's true" Toad replied, "Besides you always got Yellow Toad, he said he will always love you in his heart" he said as Toadette noticed he's eye's began to glow a bit less, but he's body remained a purple like color around him still.

"No, no it's ok" Toadette replied as she put her hands on her chest. She didn't even know it had happened at all. But it didn't matter she was going to be all right. She stared at Toad for a few seconds and slowly began to smile, which that smile turned into giggles which turn into horrible laughing. Bowser Jr was gone and she was alone and single. She continued laughing so much that she ended up stepping near a knife. She laughed as she picked it up and looked at Toad again,

"Toadette, we need to get going again or he might catch up" Toad said, in which Toadette didn't care at this point and put the knife up to his throat,

"I want to be alone" she said as she happily took the knife into his throat and began to cut below all the way to his crotch. He screamed as he felt he's insides began to pop out into the open. Making the person writing this realize this is really fucked up.

"You don't understand he's horrible" Toad said coughing up blood. Of course Toadette didn't believe him and let him collapse to the ground in agony, "Just go…" he said as he began to throw up more blood. A few seconds she watched as his body and the knife was gone, as if they disappeared. At this point she knew something strange was going on. As she knew she should have never killed him like that, maybe this was a different place? She didn't know.

She just kept walking and eventually heard a roar, she screamed as she looked up and saw a giant piranha plant in front of her, "I saw what you did to that Toad I'm impressed" he said smiling, making Toadette scared as he came up closer to her.

"Uh, thanks I don't know why I did it though" she replied blushing. The piranha plant smiled at her happily.

"Hey, that's ok" he replied this piranha plant really liked her it seemed like.

"It was my friend and I feel terrible" she said now rubbing her shoulder. The plant laughed,

"That's the point, eventually you will get over it" he replied making her a bit worried, "You're the first female toad to ever come across me, I'm so surprise because they never send females just males for me to kill" he replied smiling,

"What…." Toadette said as she put her left hand on her chest, "Kill…. What do you want me for" she replied making the plant giggle,

"I want that extra life of yours" he replied making Toadette back up, but he only came closer, "That's how I work I take Toad's life and I live longer, it seems like you're next" the plant said laughing. Toadette gasped and ran as quick as she could. But she was stopped by a wall that was in front of her. The plant picked her up and squeezed her chest making her scream,

"Why me?" she asked curious, "I never did anything" she said trying to break free of his leafs but she was trapped.

"Because we can't have a Toad who used to date a koopa now can we?" he said squeezing her chest even more, making her unable to breathe,

"No…. no we can't" she confessed, "He's gone now… and it was probably my fault" she continues with a sigh. The plant now laughed at her,

"That's what I thought" he said now letting his grip loosen making Toadette jump down, but the plant wrapped his entire arm around her side, making her gasp.

"Now let's play a game Toadette, if you give me one of your lives I will set you free" he said looking down at her, "If you don't then well… you will be a slave of mine working for me 24/7" he said smiling, making Toadette begin to shiver. Why would she become a slave to this big plant? Also what would she possibly do if she was she wondered and then gasped at the realization,

"Screw being a slave" she replied, "I'm smarter then you and I won't let you do it" the plant giggled again and began to touch her stomach she watched in concerned as he clenched his tentacle in a fist.

"So we have a clever one now do we?" he replied now teasing her by wrapping his tentacle around her stomach and then unwrapping it,

"Stop that!" she said as the tentacle came back and she slapped it with her hand, "You don't scare me" she replied grabbing the tentacle but shockingly took it away from her hand when she felt sharp spikes on her hand.

"Alright enough with you, I'm taking that life from you if you like it or not!" the plant replied now lifting his tentacle and heading it towards Toadette. She screamed in horror and tried to run but was blocked by the wall still. She turned to look at the plant that was angry. She screamed as the tentacle stabbed right into her gut. She looked down as he began to tear her insides, blood everywhere.

"Yuck" she said as he continued to search through her gut,

"Think I found it" he said grabbing a hold of her gut and then pulling back. She gasped as he pulled out a long intestine from her gut, "Wrong thing" he said setting it down and trying again.

"EW, stop you're tearing me apart!" Toadette replied in shock he ignored her and kept grabbing everything he could in her gut. What made her feel strange was the fact she couldn't really feel anything as he ripped out each organ, along with the fact she was even still alive. The plant took his tentacle out of her gut and sighed.

"You are very difficult you know that" he said at her angry, which she nodded in agreement. She was so uncorrupted she couldn't feel the pain. He then headed for her chest and smashed the middle of it open and stabbed her heart making her scream. She felt as she was being hit multiple times in a row.

"Why is it a hitting kind of pain?" she asked curious as the plant began to rip her heart open,

"Who knows, because I don't" he replied to her, "Though Toadette, no one has survived this long, so you're pretty brave" he said now taking his tentacle back out of her heart. She gasped looking down at her now ripped open chest. She wondered how she wasn't dead yet, "Aw, your boyfriend isn't going to like your looks now is he" the plant asked stabbing her lungs now.

"He's dead so why would I care?!" she replied feeling blood forming in her mouth. She put her left hand in her mouth and then took it out, it was all filled with blood.

"I'll let you join him if I don't find what I'm looking for" he replied, making her pissed.

"ENOUGH" she said grabbing his tentacle and pulling on it hard until it broke in half. She stood there breathing as hard as she could, despite losing blood. This was now slimming down onto the floor. "You let me go, I have nothing for you" she said making the plant began to laugh,

"Aren't you just a brave little one" he replied as his tentacle had regrown, "You're brave and I love you for it" The plant then clenches his tentacle up to her face. She stared confused, how did he love her? He never knew him in her entire life at least she didn't think. She screamed as she wasn't contracting and her head got inhaled by the tentacle.

A few seconds later she awoke screaming in her house on her pink fluffy bed. She looked down she was completely covered in sweat and her chest, head and gut were back to normal. She back into the pillow realizing it was just a dream the entire time. She breathed and then turned to her right to see if her door was open, she screamed again as she noticed a green figure it front of her, which grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and hit her in the face.

"SCREAM ONE MORE TIME" it said, Toadette looked up as she was continuing to bed hit by the pillow that it was Bowser Jr, she had forgot that he was sleeping over with her and Toad for the night.

"Junior, I'm sorry I had a…. nightmare" she said trying to push the pillow away from her face, "Your shell scared me" Toadette now took the pillow from him revealing his full face. His bandana on his mouth. He stared at her and breathed heavily and then a lot slower breathing was heard from him,

"You kept moving the blankets and then were screaming for no reason; this was going on for hours" he said, Toadette only nodded as she felt bad for him and that he was probably up all night,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what caused me to have it" she said pull his bandana down to show his mouth and his one fang that was on it. She kissed him on the lips and then turned to jump off the bed, "I'll be back in a bit" I'm going to go to the kitchen to get something to drink and then maybe go to the restroom" she said walking around the bed to the door. Bowser Jr turned to stare at her,

"Be back soon then, I hate being alone by myself for too long in here" he replied She nodded and walked out of the room and instead of heading for the kitchen she headed for Toad's room. She slowly opened the door and could see him in his sleep all worried and scared, maybe he was having the exact same dream? She wondered, was Toad having feelings for her safety and this is what it felt like to him? her not listening to him and then soon after a real threat happens and he isn't there to save her. She let out a large sigh and walked up to his bed kissing him on the cheek,

"I get your message, I'll keep listening to you when you feel like I'm being threatened" she said kissing him again and walking back outside, before she completely left she heard a faint whisper from Toad,

"Good, love you roommate" he said making Toadette blush and then let out a faint giggle. She decided maybe she should listen more often could learn a thing or two.


End file.
